Poesía Pokémon 01: Danza llama
by Arshield285
Summary: #637 Volcarona: "Antaño, las cenizas volcánicas cubrieron los cielos, entonces sus llamaradas sirvieron de sol" Pokédex pokémon negro Sin embargo el mérito no fue únicamente de volcarona, cuenta la leyenda que sin los humanos esa hazaña nunca hubiera sido posible, en las paredes de mármol del castillo ancestral se puede leer este poema, sobre la danza llama.


**POESÍA POKÉMON 01: DANZA LLAMA**

Os cuento una historia, que hace siglos pasó

Una en la que el mundo se libró del horror

Hablan de una aldea, tranquila y jovial

Que se situaba al pie de un volcán

Los hombres de día, araban ceniza

Para así sus campos poder cultivar

El volcán bendecía, y crecer hacía

Todo el alimento del bello lugar

 **Todo el alimento del bello lugar…**

* * *

Un maldito el día despertó el volcán, la lava y su ira lloviendo sin par

Las rocas en llamas, cayendo quebraban

Tejados y vidas sin tener piedad

Lágrimas corrían sin poderlo evitar.

Mas la rabia del monstruo solo había empezado

Pues los aldeanos vieron con horror

Se había alzado, de ceniza un manto

Que el puro azul cielo de negro tiñó

Cortando así el paso de los rayos del sol

La luz fallecía, con ella el calor

Todo ser viviente gritó de dolor

Las verdes praderas, cerca de la ribera

Se vieron despojadas de todo el color

Las gentes miraban, el cielo y lloraban

Suplicando un milagro que les de perdón

 **¿Existe en el mundo la bondad de un dios?**

* * *

Hará ya 15 años que nació una mujer

Que fue bendecida por la luz en sus pies

Una bailarina, elegante y divina,

Que aprendió la danza, con suma maestría

Decían que un dios incluso envidiaría

Recogió su vestido con gran decisión

Salió de su aldea con mochila en la espalda

Bajo un muerto cielo, caminos recorrió

Y llego hasta un castillo con blancas murallas

 **Sabía sin duda que daría la talla…**

* * *

Se acercó hacia el centro de la construcción

Encontrando una sala y un altar de mármol

Un pequeño vuelco dio su corazón

Al ver la figura de un Pokémon grabado

Una mariposa, seis alas de fuego

Un vil viento hirviente a su alrededor

Los antiguos textos, nunca le mintieron

Era un Volcarona la figura del dios

Cuya rabia ígnea ciudades arrasó

La pequeña bailarina, suspiró decidida

Ahora era muy tarde para empezarse a asustar

Sacó de su mochila, sus fieles zapatillas

Con los ojos cerrados lo empezó a invocar

 **Los abrió de golpe al calor notar…**

* * *

Noto un batir de alas, a un metro de la cara

Un soplido ardiente comenzaba a abrasar

Volacrona estaba, ante su mirada

Preso de la furia y buscando atacar

Castigar al que su sueño se atrevió a perturbar

Se lanzó hacia la humana, buscando venganza

Más su airado fuego pronto se extinguió

Al verla delicada, siguiendo su danza

La danza de llama que su especie creó

Durante minutos el baile reinó

 **Con una presteza que él jamás vio.**

* * *

Tras mil movimientos, entendió el sentimiento

Que la bailarina compartió con él

Se hizo el silencio, y observó regio

El rostro de la muchacha de pie ante el

El rojo del esfuerzo marcado en su piel

Noble Volcarona, mi danza te implora

Que calmes tu ira y salves mil vidas

Pues sabes que ahora, el mundo hoy llora

Pues en el cielo oscuro el sol ya no brilla

Volcarona la vió y rebuscó con prisa

Entre sus rojas alas asomó una cría.

Cogió a su Larvesta con ternura y calma

La dejó dormida en brazos de la humana

La miró fijamente y con fuerza ascendió

"Ahora eres su madre" fue su última voz

Volando certero, alcanzando el cielo

En el punto más alto el baile comenzó

Demostrando sin miedo, rencarnación de fuego

Durante mil años él sirvió de sol

 **Acabo el trabajo y agotado cayó…**

* * *

La cría fue criada, con firmeza y amor

Hasta que finalmente a volar aprendió

Marchó sobre sus alas a su antiguo hogar

Ahora llamado Castillo Ancestral

Enseñó al siguiente

Y él a sus descendientes

Humanos y pokémon vivieron al fin

Construyeron juntos un final feliz

El castillo se encuentra, enterrado en arena

Mas un Volcarona siempre habitará en él

Pues la danza llama, su firme alianza

Ahora todos la aprenden cuando son nivel 100

Un entrenador se aparece ante él

Si se une a su equipo, juntos podrán hacer

 **Que humanos y Pokémon nunca pierdan la fe…**

* * *

 **Buenas, aquí Arshield y espero que os haya gustado el primero de mi saga de poemas pokémon, es la interpretación de la entrada de la pokedex de Volcarona en la 5 generación y el origen de danza llama (su ataque exclusivo) Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

 **Se aprecian reviews y críticas constructivas, Arshield se despide :D**


End file.
